Hermione's Nightmare of Ron Singing
by Whatzername
Summary: Hermione has a nightmare about Ron singing muggle songs. Strange little fic. PG just in case.


Hermione was in the common room, looking around for one of her books. Harry stuck his leg out and as Hermione was walking while reading, she fell over Harry's leg and right onto Ron (who had been hoping that she would snicker). Ron clamped his arms around Hermione and started singing 'You'll Be In My Heart' (by Phil Collins). Hermione looked somewhere inbetween shocked, horrified, and amused. Harry was literally on the floor laughing, but he knew Ron had asked him to make Hermione fall on top of him (Ron) but he had no clue that Ron was going to sing a sappy muggle love song to Hermione.  
  
After Ron was finished with his little song, Hermione got up as fast as she could and dropped her wand and ran as fast as she could out of the common room.   
  
"What's her problem?" asked Ron, as though nothing had happened.   
  
Harry replied, "I dunno, mate. It's not like you did anything to her."  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could to the library. Madam Pince was dusting a shelf of books near the enterance of the library. She turned around when she saw Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger, please slow down now or I demand that you leave!"  
  
"What the heck happened just now?" she asked herself.   
  
A portrait of a plump wizard with a large peacock feather in his hat answered her back, "You were asked to slow down."  
  
Hermione looked at the portrait and replied, "No before that."   
  
"Oh, I don't know then," replied the picture.   
  
"What's going on with Ron today?" she thought to herself, but no sooner had she thought the word 'Ron', Ron came bounding into the library with Harry behind him.  
  
"Hey Hermione," said Ron, "stand still and don't run away."  
  
He took out a piece of parchment and started to sing an edited edition of 'Happy Together'  
  
Imagine me and you, I do  
  
I think about you day and night, it's only right  
  
To think about the witch you love and hold her tight  
  
So happy together  
  
If I should call you up, invest a galleon  
  
And you say you belong to me and ease my mind  
  
Imagine how the world could be, so very fine  
  
So happy together  
  
Ron starts dancing dangerously around the room, knocking books of the shelves  
  
I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
  
For all my life  
  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
  
For all my life  
  
Me and you and you and me  
  
No matter how they toss the galleon, it has to be  
  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
  
So happy together  
  
Ron shouts to Hermione, "Come on, sing with me!" Hermione refuses so Ron went back to singing his song  
  
I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
  
For all my life  
  
When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue  
  
For all my life  
  
Me and you and you and me  
  
No matter how they toss the galleon, it has to be  
  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
  
So happy together  
  
Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, and Harry run over to Hermione and sing their part of the song  
  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
  
Ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba  
  
And Ron starts up again, this time grabbing Hermione and dancing around the room with her, while she's screaming for it all to stop  
  
Me and you and you and me  
  
No matter how they toss the galleon, it has to be  
  
The only one for me is you, and you for me  
  
So happy together  
  
So happy together  
  
How is the weather  
  
So happy together  
  
We're happy together  
  
So happy together  
  
Happy together  
  
So happy together  
  
So happy together   
  
Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, and Harry all sing the last bit  
  
(ba-ba-ba-ba ba-ba-ba-ba)  
  
Hermione screams in terror after it's all done, and pulls away from Ron.   
  
Hermione yelled, "What are you doing, Ron!"  
  
However, Ron didn't realize that he had been singing because, "What the bloody hell are you talking about? We came to see where you ran off to," is what her reply was.   
  
Malfoy and his two bodyguards had somehow left quietly without saying a word.  
  
"I've got to get out of this mad house," said Hermione, who was very near the point of ripping her hair out.   
  
She suddenly left the library and was heading for the lake with the qiant squid in it.  
  
Hermione plopped down by the lake, when she heard something.  
  
"Not even water can keep us apart..."   
  
Hermione looked around franticly, and saw Ron on the other side of the lake.   
  
"God no! He's singing a song of his own invention... Merlin help me! Wait, how'd he get on the other side of the lake?   
  
Oh well," she thought to herself, getting up as fast as she could before Ron could carry on with the rest of his made-up song.   
  
"No Ron, no! Stop it Ron! RON STOP IT!" she screamed at Ron, who was somehow running over the water to her...  
  
-------------------  
  
Hermione was rolling around, screaming in her sleep. Parvati and Lavender were finally able to wake Hermione up. Hermione was breathing hard.   
  
She asked, "What happened?"  
  
Lavender said, "You were yelling for Ron to stop. What was he doing to you?"  
  
Parvati was smirking, she thought she knew what Hermione had been dreaming about (and I think you can probably guess what she was thinking).   
  
"Well Lavender, it's no secret that Hermione fancies Ron, even if she hasn't told us. I think you very well know that Hermione was dreaming about herself and a certain red-head and a bedroom."   
  
Hermione didn't hear a word Parvati said, she was too busy trying to sort everything out. She got out of bed quickly and ran down the stairs to the common room. However, she didn't notice she was still in her pajamas.   
  
As she was comming down the stairs, Ron and Harry turned around and looked at her.   
  
Ron grinned and said, "Look Hermione! We found this music channel that plays old muggle songs on it!"   
  
He picked up an old radio (that had been bewitched the day before by Hermione so it would work at Hogwarts) and turned it on. 'Happy Together' started playing.   
  
Harry groaned and commented, "This song has been one three times already today."   
  
Ron looked thrilled and he started singing along to the radio. Hermione shrieked and ran out of the common room, still in her pajamas.   
  
Ron turned off the radio and asked, "What's her problem?"   
  
Parvati called down from the stairs, "She had a dream about you and her alone, doing something I can't believe she'd even dream about!"   
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other and Harry started laughing. Ron didn't really have a set expression (he was the one who had been dreaming about him and Hermione doing something that I will not write here).   
  
Ron said quietly to Harry, "I never knew Hermione dreamed about that sort of stuff."   
  
Harry shrugged and turned the bewitched radio back on and they listened to that for awhile.  
  
Hermione, however, was running all over Hogwarts, pulling on her hair and laughing like a madman (or madwoman). She was still in her pajamas.   
  
-------------------  
  
And there you have it, my silly little fic. You all know that Harry Potter is by JKR and not me. Otherwise, I would not be writing fanfiction. But that's all pretty obvious. Anyways, this is an edited version of my first attempt at this fic. This is actually one of my first fics. So don't be too harsh when you're reviewing it. Oh yeah, please R & R and I'll R & R you! Thanks :) 


End file.
